


Fist Fight

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Mike and Richie are not related, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: Mike is waiting for will to come back from a tutoring session in Will and Richie's dorm, and Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier will not Shut. The. FUCK. UP!





	Fist Fight

“Do you ever shut up!” Mike tossed his book down on Will’s desk, turning to glare at Will’s roommate. “You’ve been talking. Non-fucking stop for a fucking hour. Just shut up. How fucking hard is it to keep your lips together for 5 damn minutes.”

“Why are you even here? This is my room. Will, who by the way Micycle has no problem with what _I_ do with _my_ mouth, is not here. You clearly have some issue with me, personally I think it’s because I’m clearly a better-looking version of you, but whatever, I don’t really give a shit. I am going to enjoy my room, seeing, as it is my room, the way I want. I’m going to talk, maybe grab a pair of my sweet William’s briefs to sniff while I jerk off and-”

“Oh my god! You are fucking disgusting!” The chair clattered to floor of dorm as Mike got up, shoving Richie back onto his bed. “Don’t you fucking touch Will!”

“Well Will might have a problem with that, seeing as he’s supposed to be riding me tonight.” Richie tried to get up but only succeeded in being knocked back again. “Wheeler, touch me again and we’re going to have a problem.”

“Fuck you Richie! Everything is a fucking joke to you but guess the fuck what! You’re not fucking funny.” Mike lurched back when Richie shoved him, tripping over the chair and falling into Will’s bed.

“Get over yourself Mike! You’re fucking jealous! Jealous Will isn’t fawning over your dick anymore. All you do is fucking bitch, bitch, bitch the second anyone gets close to him. I don’t care if Will wants you to wait for him, do it someplace else. Wait in the damn hall for all I care just get out of my fucking room!”

Anger boiling over Mike was on his feet, fist connecting with Richie’s cheek before he knew what happening. Richie’s glasses flew somewhere in the corner and Richie stood stunned for a minute before reacting, his own fist slamming into Mike’s soft belly. They were a blur of fists, both boys beating their anger and frustrations out on one another.

            It only took a few minutes but both boys stood apart, bloody, bruised and panting. “Fucking stay, leave, I don’t fucking care but you better not be here when I get back.” Richie spat, blood and spit hitting Mike’s shoes as he turned to leave. He barely made it a step before Mike was tackling him, wrestling him to the ground and trying to pin him. “Get the fuck off me you little shit.” They both struggled pushing one another around, elbows and fists flying.

            “Fucking hate you.” Mike growled viciously as Richie’s hand knotted in his hair. He bucked his hips trying to throw the other off him. “Get off-” The words died in his throat, cheeks flaring a deeper red then blood leaking from his split lip. His traitorous cock was hard in his jeans, pressing firmly and unmistakable against Richie’s thigh.

            “Is that what you’re trying to do, get off? I think there’s nicer ways to go about it then beating someone’s face in. Next time try bending over and showing off your ass, maybe begging to suck them off?” A smirk curled Richie’s lips as he shifted, pushing his own cock against Mike. A soft moan tore through Mike’s defenses, bubbling in his chest and making Richie smile even more.

            “Don’t want your cock.” Mike mumbled feebly, bringing his head up suddenly and colliding it with Richie’s. “Fuck. That hurts.” One hand went to rub his sore forehead as his cock twitched in his jeans.

            “Are you getting off on this?” Richie yanked hard on Mike’s hair, making his head snap back against the ground and the boy was moaning again. “And you call me a freak. I kick your ass and you get hard. I bet you started this so you could go jerk it after.”

            “I still hate you.” Mike swung at him again, but the angle was all wrong, his fist barely connecting with Richie’s chin

            “Shut up already.” Richie leaned in, kissing Mike roughly, tongue digging into the wound on Mike’s lip, drawing a gasp from him before pushing into his mouth. Mike’s hips bucked up wildly, grinding against him. Breaking the kiss Richie sat on his haunches, looking down at Mike with a hunger in his eyes that Mike had never seen before.

            Both boys tore at their clothes, struggling to get to bare skin. The moment Mike’s neck was exposed Richie’s teeth sank into the soft skin. He moved slowly down Mike’s chest, alternating between bites and suction, leaving a trail of bruises and glistening hickies in his wake. Mike was moaning under him, nails digging into Richie’s back, clawing at the long expanse of pale skin.

            Neither of them could stop insulting one another, could stop yanking on each other’s hair, biting one another, slapping each other hard enough to leave the bright red imprint of their hands. “Richie!” Mike whine as his cock disappeared into the other’s throat, hands knotting into his thick black hair, hips bucking off the floor. “God who knew your mouth could feel so good.”

            Richie excelled at a great many things if you were to ask him, but his favorite, the one he explained loudly in many a bar over the years he gave the best head. Hours on hours of practice spent honing these skills and now he used every trick in the book on Mike. He kept his eyes locked on Mike, watching every twitch of his mouth, every time his lips formed soundless words. There was no denying Mike was hot, he’d listened to Will rave about his beauty endlessly. He also could not deny how similar they looked, just a few slight differences kept them from being identical, which is why it was so damn hot sucking his cock.

            “Fuck Rich, I’m so close, don’t stop please don’t fucking stop.” But stop he did, twice. Every time he felt Mike getting close he pull away, pinning Mike’s hands against the floor and busying himself with sucking more hickies into Mike’s neck while the boy curse him out. When he finally let Mike come he practically sobbed with relief. Richie let Mike ride out his orgasm, swallowing every bit Mike had to give before letting his cock slip from his lips.

            Gently spreading Mike’s legs Richie took a minute of enjoy the view, practical miles of milky white skin spread before him, looking untouched and pure and he just had to wreck it. His teeth sank into the soft skin of one thigh, earning him a harsh tug on his hair. He lavished the mark with his tongue, sucking along the edges and spreading the bruise. Mike’s legs were covered in a patchwork of bruises before Richie lifted them higher, pushing them against Mike’s chest and pushing his tongue between the cheeks of Mike’s ass.

            Mike was moaning again, trying in vain to push closer to Richie, to do anything to get more, more, more. Fingers replaced tongue and soon cock replaced them too. Mike clawed at Richie’s back so fiercely he was sure the other was bleeding but it was so hard to care when he was so full, with Richie’s gorgeous face hovering over him, a steady stream of teasing pouring out of his mouth. “Shut the fuck up!” When Richie muttered a make me, Mike kissed him, moaning softly with each rough thrust.

            “I hate you.” When the kiss broke he let his head hit the floor.

            “Oh? You let all the guys you hate rail you Wheeler?” Richie shifted his position, towering over Mike, one hand splayed over his chest the other holding Mike’s leg high. “Because I don’t think this is hate. I think this is pure, hot, lust and need your feeling.” His hand slowly inched forward until it was lightly circling Mike’s throat and it took him an embarrassingly long time to recognize the look on Mike’s face.

            Richie’s hand tightened experimentally and Mike whined, pushing up against the pressure. “Fuck…” He moaned softly, tightening his grip more. He was close, he knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the way Mike was moaning, straining to breathe around the weight on his throat, the way he was furiously chasing his second orgasm, hand a blur on his cock. “Fuck Mike… close…” He came to the sounds of Mike begging, begging for more, begging him not to stop, never stop.

            Collapsing onto Mike’s chest Richie took a minute to collect himself, both of their chests heaving, sweaty skin sticking to one another as they basked in their orgasms. Mike’s come was cooling between them, one hand lazily playing with Richie’s hair. “That was… That was…”

            “Hot.” Both of the boys jumped, heads whirling so fast it would’ve been comical if Will hadn’t been so achingly hard in his jeans. The small boy stood in the doorway of their small dorm, leaning heavily against the door, hand mindlessly rubbing the bulge in his jeans. “So fucking hot.”

 

 

 


End file.
